Trick or Treat?
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: What happens when Sora and Kairi go out together on Halloween? SoKai.


****

Hello guys! :) Welcome to my second Kingdom Hearts story. Like my first one, it's a SorKai one, and it takes place on Halloween, since it's nearly that time, although I'm posting this a few days before the actual night, so as to get a number of readers before then. There wouldn't be much point in posting on the night, and get lots of reads _**after**_**.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

Sora stood in front of the mirror in his living room, admiring his Halloween costume. He was dressed as a Heartless. Kairi had made the costume for him, thinking it would be perfect for him after all of the adventures they had been on, which had involved Heartless. He was now waiting for Kairi to arrive at his house. The two of them were going trick-or-treating together. Sora couldn't wait. Just him and Kairi, although it was supposed to be a scary night, not a romantic one. But any night with Kairi was romantic for Sora.

In his one hand, Sora held his Keyblade. His mother had warned him to be careful while walking around at night. Sora had decided to take his weapon, in case they ran into anyone who tried to hurt them. Sora was not going to let anyone hurt Kairi without returning the pain. In his other hand, he held his pumpkin bucket, ready to be filled with candy. The head of his costume was on the floor, by his feet.

As Sora continued to admire his costume, he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing who it was, he grinned wickedly. He put his Keyblade and bucket down onto the floor, picked up the head of the costume and put it on, completing the costume. Then he picked up his Keyblade and bucket and walked to the hallway.

When he reached the hallway, the doorbell rang again. Slowly, Sora walked up to the front door, then quickly swung it open, and let out a roar, followed by a terrified shriek. Standing there was a girl in a witch's costume. Sora was terrified, thinking it was real. But he recognised the girl's red hair, blue eyes and sweet smile, so he stopped screaming, knowing she certainly wasn't to be afraid of, especially not for him.

"Did I scare you, Sora?"

"No, Kairi," lied Sora, laughing nervously, waving his hands out in front of him. "I was just pretending, to make you think you really did."

"Sure," Kairi smiled. She noticed Sora was carrying his Keyblade. "Um, Sora, why are you taking that? I think you'll scare people enough with your costume."

"We could encounter danger while we are out."

"Um, Sora, we're only going trick-or-treating."

"But anything could be out to get you." Sora raised his Keybalde above his head. "I won't let anything hurt you, Kairi!" he called with determination. "I'll protect you!"

"Um, okay," replied Kairi, a little creeped out. "So, my hero, are you ready to go?"

"Sure am," Sora grinned excitedly. He lowered his Keyblade and walked out of the house, into the darkness of the night, closing the door behind him, before walking with Kairi to the town.

* * *

Soon, Sora and Kairi were walking down one of the streets in the town, where many children in costumes were going to many houses, returning with buckets of candy.

Sora and Kairi stopped outside one house.

"_I'll _go to this one," said Kairi.

"Huh?" remarked Sora, surprised. "Why can't we go together?"

"Because I don't want the person here to divide the candy between us," giggled Kairi, opening the gate of the house. "We can share a Paopu fruit, but not candy!"

Sora watched Kairi make her way up the garden path to the front door of the house. She rang the doorbell, and almost instantly, a young woman opened it.

"Trick or treat?" sad Kairi.

The woman smiled at Kairi's costume. "Nice costume." She disappeared into the house, and came back with two hands full of candy, which she dropped into Kairi's basket.

"Thank you," remarked Kairi, before turning around to walk down the garden path.

"My pleasure," smiled the woman, before closing the door behind her.

Kairi made her way out through the garden gate and joined Sora. "Okay. Now you can go and get some candy." She pointed at the house that was next to the one she had been to.

"Okay," grinned Sora, making his way to the garden gate. "More for me if I don't have to share with you."

Sora passed through the gate and walked up to the front door of the house. After he rang the doorbell, the door opened and an old woman emerged. Her eyes widened when she saw Sora in costume.

"Er," stuttered Sora, a bit taken aback by her reaction. "Trick or treat?"

The old woman let out a loud scream. "Argh! A monster!" From out of nowhere, she pulled out an umbrella and began hitting Sora on the head.

"Ow!" Sora cried out in pain, dropping his bucket and Keyblade. "Stop it."

The old woman took no notice and continued to hit Sora hard on the head with her umbrella. Kairi watched from where she was standing, unable to keep her giggles from escaping.

Just then, someone from behind her tapped her on the shoulder. Kairi looked over her shoulder to see Selphie, dressed in a cat costume. "Hi, Kairi. Nice costume. Have you had any luck with candy yet?"

"I have," replied Kairi, before looking back towards where Sora was being attacked. "Though Sora hasn't," she giggled.

Selphie looked towards where Sora was being hit by the old woman and her eyes widened. "Oh, I hope he's okay."

"I think he will be," Kairi said between giggles. "Anyway, Selphie, have you had any luck with candy."

"No," Sephie grinned. "But I've found some really scary woods. You wanna see?"

Before Kairi could reply, Selphie grabbed her hand and began to pull her down the street. They spotted Riku, who was dressed as a devil, and stopped in their tracks.

"Hi, Riku," smiled Kairi.

"Hey, Riku," Sephie greeted him cheerfully. "We're going to see some really scary woods. You wanna come?"

Riku then spotted Sora, still being hit by the old lady, and snickered. "No thanks. I wanna watch this show."

"Okay," Sephie beamed. "See you later, Riku." And she continued to run down the street, pulling a very surprised Kairi along.

Riku stood by the old lady's garden fence and watched, sneering, as the old lady continued to whack Sora with her umbrella. Even though the head of Sora's costume had fallen off and revealed his head, she still didn't realize he wasn't a monster, and so continued to give the boy many whacks.

When the old woman finally stopped, she slammed the front door. Sora lay on her doorstep. His face was covered in bruises. He got to his feet and picked up his Keyblade, wanting to go into the old woman's house and give her as much pain as she gave him, when he heard Riku chuckling behind him, and turned back to look at him. "Somehow, I don't think your Keyblade is any match for her brolly, Sora."

Sora sighed. He picked up the head of his costume and put it back on over his head. Then he picked up his empty candy bucket and walked down the path and out through the gate. It was then when he realized Kairi was not there. He looked around himself, but couldn't see her. "Riku, have you seen Kairi?"

"Yeah, she and Selphie were going to some woods."

"Woods?" Sora remarked in a panic. "It may not be safe in there."

"Hey, chill out, Sora!" chuckled Riku. "They can't be any more dangerous than the adventures we went on."

"No," growled Sora, gripping his Keyblade tight. "It may not be safe on such a dark night. I cannot let Kairi out of my sight. I must make sure she's alright."

"Hey, you just made a rhyme," Riku continued to laugh. But his laugh soon ceased, as Sora ignored him and raced down the street, dropping his empty candy bucket and clutching his Keyblade tight.

* * *

Not far away, Kairi and Selphie were trudging around some dark woods, full of trees, which were hard to see, for it was very dark. No moonlight was shining, and Selphie was holding onto Kairi's arm, worried, in case they were separated. The only grounds they could hear were the fallen leaves on the ground, which crunched under their feet.

"Scary, isn't it, Kairi?" trembled Selphie, looking around in fear.

"Not really," replied Kairi bluntly. She showed no signs of fear, but could feel Selphie shaking beside her.

They continued to walk along, when suddenly, they heard leaves crunching from their right, not from under their feet. They froze and looked in the direction the crunching sound had come from.

"What was that?" Selphie squeaked in fear.

"I dunno," replied Kairi. She was not afraid, but was curious as to what made the noise.

The two girls stood where they were, hardly daring to move. They listened hard.

There was silence.

Then, all of a sudden, the crunching sound of leaves came again. Selphie screamed in terror and ran away as quickly as she could, leaving Kairi to watch her run, until she disappeared into the darkness and her screams died down.

_I hope she'll be okay, _thought Kairi worriedly, _but since she knew her way in, I think she'll know her way out._

Suddenly, the sound of crunching came again. Kairi turned to her right, feeling a little scared, now that she was by herself, and wondered in worry what was nearby.

She quickly got her answer, as something dark jumped from the darkness and towards her. Kairi screamed and held her hands up in front of her face as the thing came towards her.

When it landed in front of her, Kairi's scream stopped. It looked like a Heartless; exactly the same as Sora's costume. Kairi smiled. "Okay, Sora. You really scared me that time. Now that we're even, can you please stop trying?"

The Heartless looked up at Kairi in silence. Kairi's smile faded, as she realized it was looking _up_ at her. Since it wasn't taller than her, it couldn't be Sora. Kairi gulped and started to walk away, but as she did, about thirty heartless emerged from the darkness. Knowing they were all real, Kairi dropped her bucket of candy and ran.

As she ran, she heard the sound of the Heartless, all chasing after her. She ran as fast as she could, feeling afraid for the first time that night. She had no idea where she was going or how she was going to escape. The Heartless continued to run after her, not willing to let her get away.

A tall tree blocked Kairi's way. She spun around – to find all of the Heartless surrounding her. Her eyes widened with fear. They had her well and truly trapped, and there was no escape for her. All of the Heartless bent down, about to pounce on her and attack her. Frightened, Kairi braced herself for the attack.

The Heartless were just about to jump at her, they all hesitated, hearing the sound of footsteps running up behind them, crunching the leaves on the ground. Kairi heard them too. She looked up and smiled to see what it was. It looked like another Heartless, but it was not one to be afraid of; for it had a Keyblade, and it was coming to save her.

It ran up to the Heartless and wiped its Keyblade around, slaying a few of the Heartless. "Leave Kairi alone."

The rest of the Heartless jumped at it, thinking it was some sort of traitor. But as they jumped at it, they were all killed by its Keyblade. Kairi cheered for her saviour.

Soon, all of the Heartless lay on the ground, dead. The person in the Heartless costume pulled off the head, revealing who Kairi knew it was all the time; Sora.

He walked up to Kairi and took her hand, leading her away from the dead Heartless. They stopped when the bodies were out of sight. They were standing by a pile of dead leaves.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Yes, Sora. Thanks to you," smiled Kairi, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome, Kairi." Sora hugged her back.

The two of them stood where they were, happily embracing each other in silence. They swayed from side to side. Eventually, they swayed so much, they both lost their balance and fell onto their sides, landing in the pile of dead leaves. Dark coloured leaves flew all around Sora and Kairi, as they lay on the ground, still hugging each other. Then, their faces came closer and closer, until at last, their lips joined, and they shared their first, long, loving kiss, revealing their love for each other through their lips without saying anything.

When they finally broke the kiss, they continued to lay on the ground, gazing into each others eyes, happily realizing they shared the same feelings for each other.

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Kairi."

* * *

**Well, guys, that's the end! :D Hope you've enjoyed this story. I'm glad I've finally got it written, because this is the eighth story I've written this month! A bit of a record I've set myself. :P**

**Well, thanks for reading my second Kingdom Hearts story. Have a happy Halloween, and if you go trick-or-treating, watch out for Heartless. :P**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
